A Change of Soul
by Cerulean Dreams
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura accidentally switch minds and souls. Now they're in each other's body. How will they change back and how will the guys react? (E+T and a lil' S+S) Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but Clamp does. ^_^

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my third fic. Hope you all like it. It's a one shot. Just remember to REVIEW after you read it. ^_^ I'd really appreciate it. I'd like to give a spesho thx to June who reviewed my other fics so many times. That really made me feel good. Arigatou! And thx to you all who've read this. Love ya. Ja. ^_^

Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura accidentally switch minds and souls. Now they're in each other's body. How will they change back? What will happen? 

Speaking: "_____"

Thinking: _____

My inputs: (______)

**~*A Change of Soul*~**

by Cerulean Blue

Part One

A young lady with purple-black moiré hair, pale creamy skin and violet eyes strolled over to her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto's house. The moon shone brightly on her as she rang the doorbell and waited with a smile on her breathtaking beautiful soft face. Just a sparkle from her eyes could put a smile on anyone's face, no matter how down someone was. 

Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's dad, answered the door. "Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san. Come in. Sakura-san's in her room."

"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-sama. Arigatou." She went up to Sakura's room and knocked politely. She remembered the other time when she just went in without knocking. It was horrible; you don't want to know what happened. So this time, she was going to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. 

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, may I come in?"

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan. Come in," came Sakura's voice from inside.

Tomoyo was greeted by a pair of beady black eyes: "Hey Tomoyo," and warm sparkling green ones. When she entered the room, she saw Kero playing video games as usual, while Sakura was combing her light auburn hair in front of her dresser mirror. The Sakura book was left opened in front of her from when Sakura was looking at it before. 

"Before we make some cookies, could you try on some of my new costumes, Sakura-chan?" Her eyes went starry as she looked up, cupped her own face in her hands, and sighed happily. 

"You'll look so kawaii in these new designs! I can't wait to get it on tape!" 

Sakura sweatdropped. "Uh, sure. I guess I'll go change now." She went into the bathroom to change. Just as she said the word 'change,' the card on the top of the deck of Sakura Cards on the table glowed. It was the Change Card and was activated when Sakura said 'change.' 

The Change Card was confused when it was activated and didn't receive a command from its mistress. So it began changing everything in its path. First it changed the apple and orange on the desk. The inside of the orange became an apple and the inside of the apple was an orange; though the outside of the fruits were still normal. It traveled throughout the room and continued to change things. Of course Kero didn't notice because he was too absorbed in his video game and was yelling back at the screen. 

Sakura stepped out of the restroom to let Tomoyo see and tape her in the new outfit. 

"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo squealed, making Sakura blush lightly. 

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course!"

Just then, Sakura saw the Change coming up behind Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, look out!"

"Huh?" She turned around but it was too late. The card hit them both, causing both to give out a cry of terror: "Ahhhh!" and "Hoeee!" was heard. (Can you guess which scream came from which girl? ^_^) Both were knocked to the ground. 

The Change returned to its card form and drifted to the floor. Tomoyo and Sakura sat up and looked at each other. Once again they cried: "Ahhh!" and "Hoee!" 

When Tomoyo sat up to check if Sakura was okay, she saw her own body looking back at her. Then she looked down and her lavender eyes widened as she saw Sakura's body below her. The same happened to Sakura. 

"Sakura-chan? That's you in my body, right?" she asked, still shocked.

"Hai. And that's you in my body, right Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai. How do we switch back?"

"We can't."

"Doshite?"

"Because the Change Card did this," she said, looking at the card on the floor. "So we can't change back until tomorrow, after 24 hours. Remember the time when I first captured it? When Kero and Syaoran switched bodies?" Tomoyo nodded in answer. "Well, this is the same condition. I guess I must have activated it on accident somehow."

"Oh. Then I guess we'll just have to hope that nothing goes wrong."

"You could sleep over tonight, Tomoyo-chan."

"Great! I'll call Okaasan." Tomoyo dialed the number of her mansion and informed one of the maids about the sleepover. Being as sharp as she was, she also asked one of her maids to deliver her gear for school for tomorrow.  

"Now what?"

"Let's bake those cookies! And I can wait 'til tomorrow so I can tape you in these new outfits," Tomoyo said in her voice but in Sakura's body.

"Can't you just wear them and I'll tape it? You're in my body anyway."

"Iie, it won't be the same, Sakura-chan."

"Okay then." So they went downstairs to bake the chocolate chip cookies.

The Next Day

"Wake up, Sakura-chan, we're going to be late for school," Tomoyo informed, as she looked at her own body sleeping. This feels weird. It seems like I'm talking to myself she thought.

"Huh?" Sakura sleepily got up. She stared at Tomoyo in her body, who was all dressed and ready. Something I rarely do is get up early and get ready so quickly she thought. 

"Ohayo." Tomoyo smiled gleefully at her.

"Ohayo."

Sakura got dressed and ready for school. When they got downstairs, Sakura saw that breakfast was already made and set for four. Her dad and brother, Touya, was already eating. 

"I made breakfast, Sakura-chan. Hope you like it when you taste it."

"Wow, Tomoyo-chan. It looks great. (They whispered to each other because Touya and Fujitaka would get suspicious if they were calling each other by the other name.)

"Ohayo!" they greeted the two at the table.

"Wow, keiju. This time breakfast is actually good," her brother mocked.

"Oniichan! I'm not a keiju!" she retorted, but Touya just chuckled.

They quickly ate and left for school. 

"Sakura-chan, how do you think Eriol-kun and Li-kun will react?" Tomoyo asked. (One thing you should know: Sakura and Syaoran are together and so are Eriol and Tomoyo.)

"I don't know. But I've got an idea. Lets not tell them what happened and see if they can recognize us."

"Good idea, but won't they just sense our aura? And what if they don't?"

"I don't think they'll pay attention to that. Besides, they'll just think it's an ordinary school day. And if they don't recognize us, they're dead meat." She grinned innocently as if she didn't do anything.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were so evil. Now wipe that over-innocent smile off my face because I'm not evil." They giggled and finally reached the school. (I can't remember the name of the school at the moment. Gomen. ^_^)

The two of them entered the classroom to find that they were the first ones there. 

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been this early before," Sakura remarked.

Tomoyo giggled. "Gomen nasai for waking you up so early, but it's a habit."

"It's okay. It's nice to have a change once in a while."

"Well, we sure did get a big change."

"Look, Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun are here. Pretend to be each other okay?"

"Hai. And lets try to sound like each other too."

"Hai."

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-san," Eriol said, smiling.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan," Syaoran said, also smiling.

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun," they both replied.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura's body and gave her the usual morning kiss. Tomoyo, who was the one that felt the kiss since she was still in Sakura's body, received it awkwardly.

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked Sakura's body.

She glanced apprehensively at Sakura. "Iie, nothing's wrong, Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo sounded a bit weird as she tried to sound like Sakura as much as possible.

Sakura watched in the background. I can't believe Syaoran-kun didn't recognize me she thought, a little hurt. Doesn't he feel different or sense my aura is over here?

Poor Sakura-chan. Syaoran didn't even recognize her Tomoyo thought. Now it's time for Eriol-kun's test.

Eriol, of course, passed the test with flying colors. He was too keen to be fooled by this. He walked over to Sakura's body with Tomoyo in it.

"Ohayo, my sweet plum blossom." He smiled and gave Tomoyo her usual morning kiss from him. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Nani?" Syaoran was confused but he didn't really think. "Why did you kiss _my_ fiancée?" he asked, glaring at Eriol, who of course smirked his trademark/mischievous smirk. 

"Dear descendant, in case you haven't noticed, this is Sakura-san's body, but it is my Tomoyo-chan's heart, mind, and soul inside. Just concentrate for a moment and try to sense Sakura-san's aura," Eriol answered, knowingly. 

Syaoran did as told. He concentrated, then opened his eyes wider, and blushed a deep red. He sensed Sakura in Tomoyo's body and looked at her. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Syaoran-kun. You didn't even recognize me. How could you? I'm your fiancée." Her eyes began to water.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. I wasn't thinking. Gomen nasai." His words were full of sincerity. 

"Eriol-kun distinguished Tomoyo-chan even when she was in my body. Why couldn't you do the same for me? Maybe we weren't really meant for each other." She really began to cry slowly.

"Gomen nasai! I really wasn't thinking." He held her in his arms.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun just wasn't thinking. You two were destined to be together! Don't be mad at him," Tomoyo tried to comfort.

"If we really were meant to be, then he should have been able to identify me." With that, Sakura, still in Tomoyo's body, ran out of the room crying. Syaoran ran after her shouting, 

"Sakura-chan! Matte!"

Tomoyo sighed. Seeing her best friend get hurt, hurt her. "I guess we should have just told the two of you in the first place. But it was her idea," she told Eriol.

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan. I know that you are concerned about them, but it'll all work out. They are meant for each other, and no matter what, they're going to end up together." He smiled. "Look on the bright side. At least I recognized you without hesitation."

That last comment lit up her face. "Hai. You knew that I'm me, even though I'm in Sakura-chan's body! I'm so glad and proud of you!" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged Eriol tightly, who returned it equally.

The bell rang and Sakura and Syaoran came into the room all love-dovey again. I guess Eriol-kun was right. He knows everything. I'm so glad for them Tomoyo thought to herself in her seat. And I'm glad that Eriol-kun knew me. I know I would have been hurt too if he didn't

Just as she thought that, Eriol entered her mind and heard what she had thought. Of course I know everything and recognized you he said to her in her mind. She gasped inwardly. Eriol-kun, you scared me, and I know that you know everything. I'm still very pleased that you knew me. Arigatou she said back to him, mentally. I always will

Last month, Eriol had made it so he and Tomoyo could talk telepathically. It was a pleasure that both of them enjoyed, though they did agree to mentally knock before entering each other's thoughts so that they'd have privacy. Still, occasionally, one of them always went in without notifying the other first. It was okay though, and they were still happy.

At lunch, the four of them sat under the cherry blossom tree to eat their homemade lunches.

"So I see you two are okay again," Eriol smiled.

"Hai. Syaoran was so sweet. He…" but Sakura was cut off by Syaoran's hand over her mouth. 

"They don't wanna know," he said. 

"Okay then."

"Of course we do, dear descendant. You are my descendant and Sakura-san's like my 

daughter, so we should know." Once again, that famous smirk appeared.

Syaoran just scrunched up his face and glared at him. 

From under another tree, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Yamazaki were watching the four of them. 

"That's weird. Why's Hiiragizawa-san sitting and laughing with Sakura-san, while Li-san is sitting and laughing with Tomoyo-san?" Chiharu asked.

"I dunno. Oh well, maybe they've decided to exchange partners. I've read a manga like that before, but it was the parents that exchanged partners," Rika answered. (In case you're wondering, there really is a manga like that. It's called 'Marmalade Boy' and it's pretty kool. I don't own that either though.)

"I don't think so," Naoko said.

"You know, a long time ago, there was a…" Yamazaki was beginning one of his fabricated stories again.

Chiharu sighed and shook her head. "Not more lies!"

After school, everyone left except for Tomoyo, in Sakura's body, and Eriol. They were practicing for the big recital that was coming up. They were going to compete against all the other schools in the district. Both were looking forward to it.

Sakura and Syaoran were out in the fields, waiting for them to finish rehearsing.

Eriol played the piano while accompanied by Tomoyo on vocal. Their skills harmonized so perfectly that the music that they produced together could touch your soul.

Tomoyo sang the song that she had been practicing for a long time (don't know the title):

When I am lonely 

_I seek warmth_

_I trace far into the distance_

_My dear memories_

_Holding her_

_Beloved child in her arms,_

_A mother sings_

_A lullaby under the sun_

_Someday in the clear blue sky_

_Everyone can fly freely_

_As high as possible_

_Fly freely.._

_With flowers blooming in those hearts._

It was beautiful. (It's the song that Tomoyo sings in the episode when the piano attacked her, but it's not the whole song. It's also supposed to be in Japanese, but I don't know the Japanese spelling.) They kept practicing over and over again until it was completely perfect, without a single wrong note. The competition was the next day and everything had to be just right. Plus, Tomoyo and Sakura would change back tonight.

Eriol and Tomoyo came out to the awaiting Syaoran and Sakura. "Lets go."

When they said 'let's go,' they meant the ice skating rink. They had plans to go that afternoon, and they weren't going to letting the body-changing thing interfere.

When they arrived, Sakura decided to buy everyone a cup of cocoa. 

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, taking the warm beverage.

Now it was time to hit the rink. (Not literally, you psychos! You know what I mean.) Tomoyo and Eriol skated gracefully across the rink, hand in hand. But Sakura and Syaoran were having a little trouble. Syaoran was fine, but Sakura kept meeting with the ice.

"Hoeeee!" Sakura screamed as she slipped again and began to tilt face forward to the ice, until Syaoran caught her. He smiled, eyes teasing her. 

"Arigatou."

"Let me help you."

"Wow, this brings back so many memories. Remember when we first caught the Ice Card?"

"Yea. That was fun."

He guided her slowly, though occasionally they still met up with the ice. But they only laughed.

Tomoyo and Eriol, though, were enjoying themselves on the ice, rather than falling on it. 

"Aww, they look so kawaii together! If only I had my camera! And if only Sakura-chan were in her own body. That would be even more kawaii!" Tomoyo sighed happily. 

"But Tomoyo-chan, you are recording it," Eriol replied.

"Nani?"

"You're recording it with your eyes and mind, storing it in your memories." He smiled warmly.

"You're right! Arigatou. That makes me even more happier." She smiled back.

As they were carrying on their conversation, they didn't notice the two unstable couple sliding towards them. 

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! Watch out!" Sakura shouted, as she and Syaoran were about to crash into them. Tomoyo and Eriol turned and tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The impact caused the four of them to slam into the wall and pile up.

"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!"

"Nandemonai," they replied, and all four burst out laughing.

"Now I really wish that I had my real camcorder to record all of us like this!" Tomoyo said.

After a few more hours of plunges to the ice, bruises, laughing, and a little real skating, they finally decided to leave. 

Eriol and Syaoran walked Tomoyo and Sakura back to Sakura's house. They arrived shortly. "Sayonara," resounded through the air as they bid each other goodbye. Sakura received a kiss from Syaoran, and Tomoyo acquired a sensational one from Eriol. The girls went inside when the guys left.

Night fell quickly after that, as they finished their homework swiftly, watched movies, played games, and talked.

"Five more minutes 'til we change back, Tomoyo-chan. Anything you'd like to do before we do?"

"Hmm." She thought for a minute. "Could you let me tape you transform your key pendant and call upon a card?"

"Sure, demo you've recorded me do that tons of times."

"Hai, but now you're in my body. I'd like to see how I'd look if it were me with the magical powers."

"Ooooh. Sure." Sakura, who was still in Tomoyo's body, called upon her staff and the Windy Card. Her symbol glowed below her as she chanted the incantation: "O key of the star, ancient forces near and far, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! RELEASE!" The wind picked up and blew her hair as she chanted, with power rising with each word. Her staff was released, and she called the Windy Card.

Tomoyo was starry eyed as she captured the moment on tape. "I didn't know that I could be that kawaii as well."

Everything was all over just in time as Sakura called back Windy and released the Change Card. She instructed it to change them back but it didn't work. She tried again, but it still didn't work. She tried and tried, but it just wouldn't work. 

"Kero-san, why won't the Change Card change me and Tomoyo-chan back?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe it thinks you still have something to do. But I'm not sure."

"I don't think so, Kero-san. What do I do? Tomoyo's recital is tomorrow! She's in the regionals and I can't sing as well as her!"

"I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wing it."

"Wing it? I can't do that! They're going to be on television!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You can sing just as well as I can." Tomoyo soothed.

"Iie I can't! What are we going to do?"

"Just try to sing it once first."

"Okay." Sakura sang the same song that Tomoyo was supposed to sing, but unfortunately, it didn't sound as good as when Tomoyo sang it. Sakura's voice just didn't fit that song as well, though she did have a lovely voice also.

"We could call up Eriol-kun and ask him if we could change us back," Tomoyo suggested. Sakura rushed to the phone and punched in the numbers.

"Moshi, moshi, Hiiragizawa Eriol speaking."

"Moshi, moshi, Eriol-kun. It's me, Sakura. I need your help. See, it's been 24 hours already, since the Change Card switched Tomoyo-chan and my body, but it won't switch us back. Can you help?"

"Gomen, Sakura-san, demo I can't help. This is the work of a Sakura Card and I mustn't interfere."

"But the competition is tomorrow! I can't sing for Tomoyo!"

"Gomen again, demo you'll just have to work something out."

"Okay then." Her spirits descended a little as she lost some hope. "Arigatou, sayonara Eriol-kun."

"Sayonara, Sakura-san, and tell Tomoyo-chan that I said hi."

"Hai." They hung up.

"No luck?" Tomoyo asked.

"Iie, but he told me to tell you that he said hi."

"Arigatou." Tomoyo decided to say hi back to Eriol, telepathically. Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun! she giggled. His reply came quickly. Konnichiwa, beautiful plum blossom. Gomen I can't help She blushed. It's okay, Eriol-kun She sounded a little sad. What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan? he asked, concerned. Nandemonai Tomoyo-chan, you know that you can tell me anything, so just tell me what's wrong She gave in. It's just that I've been waiting a long time for this, and I've practiced very hard. But now it can't even happen for me Don't worry, there'll be other competitions for you to triumph over I guess you're right. Arigatou. Now I must help Sakura-chan, so sayonara You're welcome anytime. Sayonara, bijin The connection was disconnected, as Tomoyo returned to her normal genki self to help Sakura in any way she could. 

While Tomoyo was connecting with Eriol, Sakura had finally thought of a plan. "I know! I'll use the Song Card to take your voice and make it come from me while I'm in your body," Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"If you want to," Tomoyo said reluctantly.

"Hai, that's what I'll do," Sakura replied with finality.

The day had arrived for the competition. It was held at their school, and was swamped with reporters and television stations.

"Okay, Tomoyo-chan. Are you ready?"

"Hai." Sakura released her staff and the Song Card. The Song took Tomoyo's voice, making it come out of Tomoyo's body instead.

Sakura spoke to test if it worked, and it did. Now Tomoyo was voiceless and took a seat in the audience next to Syaoran. Eriol and Syaoran knew about the plan. 

Eriol took his seat on the piano bench, while Sakura/Tomoyo's body stood in the curve of the piano, getting ready. 

The Song performed magnificently, and everything worked perfectly. There were many more acts after them. But they passed by swiftly. Then finally, it was then time for the judges to announce the winner.

"And now, the winner is," the drum roll came on. "Hiiragizawa Eriol on the piano and Daidouji Tomoyo on vocal!" Everyone cheered and applauded. They walked onto the stage once more and bowed before receiving their trophies. Photographs were taken for the papers and reporters pushed through the crowd to try to get an interview. 

When everything was over, the four rejoined again. 

Tomoyo got her voice back. "That was great, Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun!" 

"Arigatou," both replied. "But it was your voice that won, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, handing her the trophy. 

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" Tears of joy cascaded down her delicate cheeks.

Kero fluttered out of Sakura's bag. "I think you can switch back now. Something just feels 

different."

They all went into a classroom to change back. This time it actually worked. The two girls smiled and hugged each other. 

"Sakura-chan? It's really you in there now, right?" Syaoran inquired cautiously. 

"What do you think?"

"Hai, it's really you." He embraced her, taking in her scent of honey sweetness.

"Tomoyo-chan, you're back to your normal self." Eriol squeezed her tightly. 

"Hai, I'm back." She him hugged back.

"This feels so much better and right," Eriol said, taking in Tomoyo's scent of lavender and plum blossoms. 

The next morning, while Eriol and Tomoyo were having breakfast together at a cafe, they saw the morning paper. They smiled at each other when they saw it. It read: 'Star pianist, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and idol singer, Daidouji Tomoyo, win the regionals competition,' and it included a nice photograph of the two together. The entire article was on the front page.

Eriol grinned, "Looks like we're the perfect couple in more ways than one."

THE END           

A/N: Yay! My third fic is finished! What do you think? Review, review, and review! Onegai, Please? ^_^ But stay with me people. PART TWO is coming out soon, but not too soon. It's about what would happen if Eriol and Syaoran switched bodies instead. Sound interesting? If my reviews aren't good, then I guess I won't do part two. But I want to though. Anyway, it doesn't have anything to do with this fic, but it has the same conditions. So review now! Ja! ^_^


End file.
